Finger painting has been among the favorite activities of children for many years. Parents too, have favored finger painting because it provides an entertaining and educational activity for their children. Finger painting encourages artistic creativity and teaches the combining of primary colors into secondary and tertiary colors. However, finger painting is messy and must always be performed in a suitable place. Furthermore, finger painting materials can be depleted making the activity somewhat costly.